I Would Follow You Across Worlds
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: In another world Trowa and Quatre fail Duo. His lover, Wufei, then decides to take revenge to the limit. But when they pass into another world, things get even more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Would Follow You Across Worlds.  
Author: Zalia Chimera  
Archiving: Sure, just ask me 'kay.  
Pairings: Okay, this is where it gets complicated.  
  
5x2, '5x'2 (yes, those little marks are meant to be there) and '5+2 (I'm not going nuts honest). 3x4, '3x'4 (they're really meant to be there). '13x'R (ahh, my favourite weird het pairing), 1xR (I don't know if it's possible to go any more nuts than I am anyway).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys *sob*.  
  
----------  
Zalia: Okay, now that that's over, a couple of warnings.  
  
Warnings: A sort of Deathfic. Errrm, not really sure how to put it. A couple of the characters get killed, but are still alive, just not in the universe where they got killed 'cause those were different versions of themselves.   
  
Zehn: If you understood that, then you deserve the Nobel Prize for extreme cleverness.  
  
Zalia: It also contains an AU, an insane Wufei out for blood, language and double portions of G-boys (and girls).  
  
*gets elbowed in the ribs by Zehn*  
  
Zalia: Ah yes, i should also explain the AU. Okay, the AU shown in the first couple of chapters is different to the normal GW Universe. Firstly, there's magic. Not very much and only in a few families. It doesn't really matter since it isn't an integral part of the story. Secondly, the war happened very, very differently. The Gundam exist, but the war changed when there was a sort of alliance between Treize and the Colonies to bring down the Romafeller Foundation. Also, White Fang did not exist. It was Romafeller who took over the Libra, they just didn't try and zap Earth into crisp bread with it. No, they tried to do that to the colonies. Duo became Relena's spokesperson after he bacame friends with her during a stay at Sanq and Treize and Relena are engaged. Oh, and Wufei is co-head of the Preventers and was trained more as an assassin than a Gundam pilot.  
  
Oh yeah, they also have different costumes  
  
Errm, it's just weird okay.  
  
*********  
  
So, Relena, Duo slung an arm across the blond's shoulders and grinned. How's things?  
  
Relena raised an eyebrow at him and smirked slightly. By things, I assume you mean wedding plans. Duo nodded enthusiastically. They're going well, if you must know. It's got to be perfect though, since it will be very public. She shrugged. But hopefully this should bring peace a step closer.  
  
It was Duo's turn to smirk. Most people believed that Relena's wedding to Treize Khushrenada was simply a way of forming an alliance to help bring peace to Earth and the colonies. However, to her closest friends and confidants it was known that after initial mistrust, the two had grown to care about each other. Even though it wasn't love of the at first sight' kind, it was certain that their marriage would be one of love.  
  
Relena turned to him, taking a sip of her wine as she and pushing his shoulder playfully with her free hand. And what about you Duo? When can I expect invitations to the ceremony for the Dragon and Shinigami?  
  
Duo looked at his feet, a faint red tinge colouring his cheeks. I don't know. I mean... we haven't really talked about it. I know he cares about me, it's just that sometimes it seems like he's so wrapped up in work that he doesn't notice me any more.  
  
Relena hugged him, stroking his back gently. He loves you Duo, you know that. He just takes his job very seriously. It can't be easy for him, trying to organise the Preventers units in the colonies, as well as having to act as the liaison between Sanq and the colonies even with Heero and Sally helping him.  
  
Duo shrugged. I guess. At least he's not doing anything really dangerous anymore.  
  
A knock on the heavy wooden door stopped him from saying any more. Relena, Duo, they're ready for you in the conference room. Be careful, they're very excited. Apparently someone hinted that the word wedding might me cropping up, said Relena's aide, Dorothy. She winked at Duo and then closed the door once more. Relena stood, brushing the wrinkles from her dress, then held out her hand to Duo.   
  
Now, shall we go?  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Duo squinted into the bright lights and rows of reporters as he spoke, thankful for the reassuring presences of Relena, Quatre and Trowa nearby.  
  
And so, it is the hope of both Queen Relena and the Sanq Kingdom that this marriage will show the willingness of both sides to negotiate and help bring peace to both Earth and the Colonies.  
  
The hall erupted into claps and a few cheers and Duo heaved a sigh of relief. He still didn't know how Relena had managed to talk him into becoming her spokesperson, but when there was such a good reaction, it seemed worth it. He turned for a moment and Relena gave him a cheerful smile while Treize, standing just out of sight of the cameras on the sidelines, saluted him briefly. He turned back to the audience prepared to answer any questions that the press might throw at him.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


The balcony had been sealed off for the occasion, but that hadn't stopped him. The Royal Guard were good, but pathetically easy to fool with a tiny amount of concealing glamour. He sighted carefully along the line of his gun, waiting for the perfect moment.  
  
The speaker turned back to the audience and he whispered a two words before pulling the trigger.  
  
For Romafeller.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Duo stumbled backwards, falling to his knees and looking in horror at the red stain spreading across the front of his shirt. There was a scream from Relena and the room erupted into chaos. Reporters and observers began to run as one towards the exits, only to be held back by a section of the Royal Guard. Other members of the guard rushed up to the balcony only to find it deserted.  
  
Relena had rushed up to Duo, pulling him into her lap as much as she could and ripping strips from her dress, pressing them against the gunshot wound in Duo's chest. Quatre was clutching Duo's hand and speaking in soothing tones, trying to stop Duo from closing his eyes while Trowa rang an ambulance. People were crowding round him, only being kept at bay by Treize's aide, Lady Une and Dorothy who were standing guard close by.  
  
Duo whispered, his voice faint.  
  
Relena hugged him close, stroking his braid. Duo, don't talk okay.  
  
He smiled a little. Tell Fei that I... he coughed violently and then continued. Tell him I love him.  
  
Don't talk like that Duo. You're going to be fine.   
  
He shook his head as much as he could. Not gonna'. Bring peace for me   
  
His breathing slowed and stopped, his eyes drifting closed. Relena let out a strangled sob, clasping his body to her as if it would bring him back, Treize wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she cried.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Wufei fingered the small velvet box on his desk. He was going to do it, as soon as Duo returned from the Sanq Kingdom. He'd already booked at Duo's favourite restaurant and he had the entire evening planned out. A silly grin plastered itself onto his face as he thought of how Duo's face would look when he proposed.  
  
The vid-phone rang and he sighed, although his good mood didn't completely leave him. The picture came up on the screen and his smile instantly vanished. Wufei, something's happened. I'm so sorry. Turn on the TV to a news channel now! Sally said, her face deathly pale.  
  
Wufei said sharply, his mind beginning to think up terrible conclusions, what is it? What's happened?  
  
Just turn on the TV!  
  
Wufei practically ran into the living room of his apartment, pressing the On' button on the remote. He collapsed into a chair as, after a few moments, the scenes of panic that were being shown registered. An ornate room in the Sanq Kingdom palace, crowded with reporters all trying to get out of the door. Royal guards running everywhere. The camera focused on a small knot of people, Relena, Treize and the others. Relena cradling someone's head on her lap, trying futilely to staunch the bleeding. Someone with a long brown braid and wearing the outfit that Wufei had bought him for their anniversary.  
  
Duo. No... it... can't. Duo. The words spilled from Wufei's lips as the pictures were replaced by a newsreader's face talking about the assassination of Duo Maxwell, ex-Gundam pilot and now spokesman and confidant of Relena Peacecraft.  
  
The pictures were repeated over and over that night while Wufei just sat, completely numb, ignoring every call he'd received. not really watching the television but unwilling to turn it off, as if he'd be betraying Duo if he did. It was only after a fitful hour's sleep that he took notice again and an icy, deadly calm took over as a blond boy in a Preventer's jacket held Duo's hand while his green eyed companion ran for the phone.   
  
Wufei's whole world boiled down to one thought.  
  
Trowa and Quatre had offered to be Duo's bodyguards therefore they were meant to protect him  
  
Duo had been hurt... had been killed.  
  
Therefore Trowa and Quatre must die.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Would Follow You Across Worlds.  
Author: Shadow Sorceress aka Zalia Chimera  
Archiving: Sure, just ask me 'kay.  
Pairings: Okay, this is where it gets complicated.  
  
5x2, '5x'2 (yes, those little marks are meant to be there) and '5+2 (I'm not going nuts honest). 3x4, '3x'4 (they're really meant to be there). '13x'R (ahh, my favourite weird het pairing), 1xR (I don't know if it's possible to go any more nuts than I am anyway).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys *sob*. I do however own the new costumes, Wufei's dragon symbol, the keystones and the door (it's the front door of my house, so my parents are complaining a little about the draught  
since I borrowed it).  
  
----------  
Zalia: Okay, now that that's over, a couple of warnings.  
  
Warnings: A sort of Deathfic. Errrm, not really sure how to put it. A couple of the characters get killed, but are still alive, just not in the universe where they got killed 'cause those were different versions of themselves.   
  
Zehn: If you understood that, then you deserve the Nobel Prize for extreme cleverness.  
  
Zalia: It also contains an AU, an insane Wufei out for blood, language and double portions of G-boys (and girls).  
  
*gets elbowed in the ribs by Zehn*  
  
Zalia: Ah yes, i should also explain the AU. Okay, the AU shown in the first couple of chapters is different to the normal GW Universe. Firstly, there's magic. Not very much and only in a few families. It doesn't really matter since it isn't an integral part of the story. Secondly, the war happened very, very differently. The Gundam exist, but the war changed when there was a sort of alliance between Treize and the Colonies to bring down the Romafeller Foundation. Also, White Fang did not exist. It was Romafeller who took over the Libra, they just didn't try and zap Earth into crisp bread with it. No, they tried to do that to the colonies. Duo became Relena's spokesperson after he bacame friends with her during a stay at Sanq and Treize and Relena are engaged. Oh, and Wufei is co-head of the Preventers and was trained more as an assassin than a Gundam pilot.  
  
Oh yeah, they also have different costumes.  
  
Errm, it's just weird okay.  
  
********  
  
Relena threw her arms around Wufei as she arrived at the small chapel, followed closely by Treize dressed in an impeccable black suit. Oh God Wufei! I'm so, so sorry. I should have done something.  
  
Wufei hugged her back tightly. It wasn't your fault Relena. You did all you could.  
  
_No, it isn't your fault Relena. But those responsible will pay.  
  
_Treize took her arm and led her away. There had been something worrying in Wufei's voice and eyes. Something hurt and broken and... well vengeful was the only word for it. He shook the feeling off. Wouldn't he feel much the same if it had been Relena?  
  
Sally and Une arrived, followed closely by Zechs and Noin, all of them arriving in a borrowed limo and wearing their full preventers dress uniforms. Heero and Hilde came together, Heero supporting the crying woman and looking completely out of his depth, as if he couldn't believe that his best friend had died.  
  
Finally **they **arrived and Wufei managed to conceal his hatred and anger behind a blank faced mask as he greeted them, accepting their empty condolences and words of sorrow. They didn't even deserve to speak Duo's name and he would ensure that they knew that before he killed them. He had to force back a smirk as he shook their hands, forcing an arcane tracker into them. He had to know where to find them after all.  


  
*~*~*~*~*  
  


There was another burning sensation on Trowa's shoulder and he clutched at it for a moment. It had been happening all day. Ever since the funeral. No, ever since he had shaken hands with Wufei.  
  
An icy knot formed in his stomach.   
  
He slipped the key into the hotel room's door and went in, locking it again after Quatre entered. his blond lover looked at him, face sad. Take off your shirt.  
  
Quatre looked appalled. Trowa! How can you think like that after this morning?  
  
Trowa shook his head. I don't mean it like that. There's something I need to check, that's all.  
  
  
  
It's probably nothing, but I need to know.  
  
Quatre still looked puzzled but shrugged out of his jacket and began unbuttoning his dress shirt, finally slipping it off his shoulders and throwing it onto the sofa. Trowa swore and Quatre glanced at him. What is it Trowa? he asked.  
Trowa didn't reply but pulled off his own shirt, twisting so he could see his shoulder in the mirror.  
  
A black dragon symbol seemed burnt into his skin.  
  
That's Wufei's symbol, Quatre breathed. The one he used during the war to mark people he was going to... fuck! Why?  
  
Trowa turned. Duo. That's why.  
  
He thinks we let him get killed, Quatre said, shock in his voice. We were Duo's bodyguards but he was killed. Trowa, we're doomed.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


The lights beneath Quatre's English mansion were dim as they descended the stairs. Perhaps it was the spirit of the place. The ancient power that had seeped into every stone over time. The mansion itself was only a few centuries old, but it had been built on something far older, the visible signs of which had long ago crumbled leaving only the invisible aspects. [1]  
  
Quatre was nervous. The essence that permeated the cellar was buzzing in his mind and he was still in shock over both Duo's death and Wufei's death sentence on them. One thing he had sworn never to do was get on the wrong side of Wufei when he was on a mission. Well, he'd broken that promise.  
  
Normally he would say that he and Trowa could handle anything that could be thrown at them, assassins, mobile dolls, anything. But he had seen what Wufei could do, especially when it concerned Duo. There had been one Romafeller soldier who had dared to abuse the braided pilot. Wufei had hunted him for a month, even when the man had been moving constantly, and eventually decided to stop toying with him. Quatre desperately didn't want to think about what the body had looked like when Wufei was finished, burned beyond recognition.  
  
The room that they arrived in was completely bare except for a door in the centre of the room, leading to nowhere. It wasn't ornately carved or covered in strange and arcane symbols, it was simply a solid, plain door. Quatre hated it. It always seemed to burn and it gave him headaches. A few times -- when his father had been teaching him how to open it and during the war when he had been near a gate or particularly prominent entrance door -- he was sure he had been someone else. Still Quatre but merged with some other Quatre in some other world. On one occasion he had locked himself in his room for three days while he tried to figure out who and where he was.  
  
Trowa watched his lover carefully as the blond set the pair of keystones at either side of the door, ready for it to be opened without allowing this world to be flooded. He shuddered. He didn't like the arcane and had no talent at it. He preferred to trust his own instincts and skills than some of the strange works used by Wufei and Quatre during the war, but at this moment, he couldn't deny how glad he was for his lover's skills. It might buy them a little time.  
  
Quatre motioned for him to come over. He took a breath and did as he was bidden. Quatre gave him a brief, sweet smile and placed his hand upon the handle while Trowa wrapped his arms tightly around the blond's waist. There were no fancy lights or swirling vortexes. Quatre concentrated and then opened the door and they stepped through.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Wufei knelt by Duo's grave and placed the bouquet of roses on the fresh earth. Duo had been buried in the garden of the Sanq Kingdom palace because it symbolised what Duo had always fought for. Peace.  
  
He was silent for a long time, deep in meditation and prayer, asking the spirits of his ancestors to protect his love. Once finished he stood, drawing a long dagger from the sash around his waist. He was no longer dressed in his usual shirt and slacks, or his Preventers uniform, but his clothes from the war. Black assassins garb with a scarlet sash holding throwing stars, two daggers and his katana, a silver dragon motif curled it's way across the front of his top.  
  
Duo Maxwell. I love you more than life. You died with honour, standing for what you believed in and I know that for that you shall gain a truly honoured place in my family. He pulled out the golden ring from it's box and placed it reverentially upon the ground, burying it with his love. I would that this had been in life. Duo Maxwell-Chang, I pledge my life to yours for eternity.  
  
He held the dagger against his palm, not cutting, not yet. You were betrayed my love, by two who should have protected you... who should have given their lives for yours as they were charged to do. Know that I shall not allow this evil to go unpunished. He drew the blade hard across his skin, letting the blood trickle across his hand and fall onto the grave. I swear on my blood and on my love for you that I shall not rest until you are avenged and those responsible are brought to their final justice.  
  
He stood a moment longer and then disappeared silently to begin his hunt.  
  
  
  
[1] Of course, it could just have been that some of the light bulbs needed changing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Would Follow You Across Worlds.  
  
Author: Zalia Chimera a.k.a Shadow Sorceress  
  
Archiving: Sure, just ask me 'kay.  
  
Pairings: Okay, this is where it gets complicated.  
  
5x2, '5x'2 (yes, those little marks are meant to be there) and '5x2 (I'm not  
going nuts honest). 3x4, '3x'4 (they're really meant to be there). '13x'R (ahh,  
my favourite weird het pairing), 1xR (I don't know if it's possible to go any  
more nuts than I am anyway).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys *sob*. I do however own the new  
costumes, Wufei's dragon symbol and the keystones.  
  
Notes: Okay, this is where it gets confusing. Two Quatre's aren't a good thing  
and two Wufei's with only one Duo is probably worse.  
  
  
  
Wufei nearly snarled when the signal from the trackers he had placed on Trowa and Quatre dulled to a faint buzz in his mind. So they thought that slipping into other worlds would save them, did they? Well, it just proved what cowards they were. He would have expected that of Romafeller soldiers, not Gundam pilots. Wufei would pursue them until the day he died if he had to and then he would hunt them through the afterlife to ensure they were brought to justice.  
  
He placed his two keystones on either side of his apartment door. Just before he opened the gate he grabbed two photos. One, of the five Gundam pilots together wearing what Duo had jokingly called their uniforms'.  
  
The second photo was one Heero had taken of the two of them while staying at Sanq with Relena. Duo and Wufei were sitting outside in the garden beneath a cherry tree. Wufei was sitting cross legged with a book in his hands and looking down at Duo who was laid on the grass with his head in Wufei's lap. The two of them looked an unlikely couple in the picture. Wufei once again wearing his assassins's garb while Duo looked elegant wearing the costume of a Sanq kingdom noble in pale blue and violet.  
  
He shoved the photos into a pocket then hoisted the heavy bag onto his shoulder, checked his weapons one final time and reached for the door.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Quatre gradually came around to find Trowa regarding him with concern. He pushed himself into a sitting position and waited while his head stopped spinning.  
  
You passed out, Trowa said, his voice soft as he helped the blond to his feet.  
  
Quatre frowned mildly. That shouldn't have happened. He stared around himself at the lavishly decorated lounge they were standing in that was practically identical to his own, even down to the photographs on the mantelpiece. Outside the room was the sound of footsteps and a very familiar voice chatting amiably. He paled. Not unless we were almost right on top of ourselves!  
  
His eyes darted around, looking for a means of escape, finally resting on the locked door to another room. He placed his hand against the lock--forcing his power into it until it clicked open--then shoved it open and darted through. He did not want to meet himself face-to-face. Trowa however was a little slower through the door.  
  
Trowa turned, coming face to face with a carbon copy of his lover who caught him in a hug. I didn't think you would be back until later. Just inside the doorway, his Quatre glared.  
  
I... I finished earlier than expected, Trowa stammered.   
  
The other Quatre beamed and his Quatre seethed. That's wonderful! I was just going to have lunch, you could join me. He leaned closer to Trowa, whispering something into his ear that made Trowa glance desperately in the direction of his Quatre who finally decided that he'd had enough and stepped out into the room, roughly pulling the other blond away from **his **Trowa.  
  
The other Quatre stared at him in shock as he glared viciously at him. Keep away from my Trowa!  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


The room that Wufei entered was so similar to his own office at the Preventers H.Q. in his own worlds, that for a moment, he doubted that he had gone anywhere at all however the subtle differences soon proved that thought wrong. There were too many pictures in the room and he was sure that he had never had a houseplant in his office. After searching for information on this world and finding nothing of use, he opened the office door a crack, peered out and then stepped into the corridor, casting a small glamour as he did, to keep himself from being noticed.   
He slipped across the entrance foyer of the building and into the street outside, winding his way through the lunchtime crowds.  
  
He had just entered a large park surrounded by tall office buildings, heading steadily towards where he knew his prey was, when it hit him. A savage pain ripped through his mind, seeming to shatter him into a million pieces. He doubled over, clutching at his head and managed to stumble into an alleyway before he dropped his spell and people began to see him.   
  
He leaned, panting, against the cool brick wall and began the task of separating his own thoughts from those of his counterparts in other worlds, selecting and discarding those that were not his. He was surprised and grateful that he had not been hit sooner, but then, he had never been very open to others. He stood there for a few more minutes until he was sure that the pain was over, then focussed his mind once more on his targets and moved on.   
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Across the city, Duo glanced across at his boyfriend in concern as Wufei squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead in pain, swaying a little in his seat. You alright   
  
Wufei looked up and smiled. I'm fine Duo. I just felt dizzy for a moment.  
  
Duo got up from his desk and quickly crossed to lay a hand on Wufei's forehead, Well, you don't feel too warm, but perhaps you should go see Sally.  
  
Wufei scowled and removed Duo's hand. I am fine, Duo. I do not need to see that woman. And you're my boyfriend not my mother.  
  
Duo grinned and stuck his tongue out. Well, if I didn't take care of you, who would? Not you, that's for sure. Une'll be on your case y'know.  
  
Wufei sighed. Une will be on **your** case if you don't finish that mission plan on time, Duo.  
  
Nah! I'll just flutter my eyelashes at her and she'll be so overcome with my beauty and charm and overall wonderfulness that she'll forget all about it!  
  
The remark caused a snigger from Wufei. Get on with it Maxwell! he said fondly, deliberately using Duo's last name.  
  
Duo pouted and threw his arm across his forehead dramatically. So that's how it is! Well fine! I'll just have to find someone else to grace with my continual presence. He spotted Dorothy Catalonia walking past with a mug of coffee and latched onto her free arm. Doro-chan! You'll stick with me won't ya?  
  
Dorothy raised an eyebrow, a smile quirking her lips. To death and beyond Duo. Chang, control your demon. She shook Duo off her arm gently and returned to her desk.  
  
The braided boy draped his arms over Wufei's shoulders. Sooooo, Fei. Where're we going tonight?  
  
Wufei paled and Duo frowned. What is it Fei? We were going out for a meal tonight remember? Since we couldn't go out last week.  
  
I know. I'm so sorry Duo, but I... I have a meeting. It came up at the last minute. I'll make it up to you, I promise.  
  
Duo smiled, but the expression was strained. That's okay Wufei. Doesn't matter. We'll just go some other time. He slumped back on his chair, hiding his expression from his boyfriend.  
  
*_It's not a problem,_* he thought, staring despondently at his computer screen. *_It's only one date. And the one last week. And the party at Sally's where I looked really stupid turning up on my own. Just wish you'd pay more attention to me than you did to your work._*  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Wufei scanned the blueprint carefully, pausing every so often to mark a point on it. Entrances, exits, windows and whatever else the assassin felt was important. He would still need to investigate the building, but at least he knew the layout of where they were.   
  
He had checked in to a hotel earlier when the city had begun to close down for the evening and then visited the library a few streets away. He had then spent a couple of hours poring over maps of the city and pulling up floor plans and blueprints from the internet, finding exactly where his enemies were and how best to get his revenge.  
  
Footsteps muted by the carpeted floor dragged his mind away from his work and he looked up to see the tail end of a long chestnut braid disappearing behind one of the stacks. For a moment it almost looked like... he shook his head, smiling bitterly at his foolishness and bowed his head to continue.  
  
After a few minutes spent staring blankly at the paper and without really understanding what drove him to it, Wufei stood and slipped silently towards where he had seen the person disappear. He wandered through the rows of books, finally turning a corner and finding himself back at the open space by the entrance, just as the person reached the exit desk.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. It was him. His beautiful, magnificent Duo.  
  


  
  


  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: I Would Follow You Across Worlds.  
  
Author: Zalia Chimera a.k.a. Shadow Sorceress  
  
Archiving: Sure, just ask me 'kay.  
  
Pairings: Okay, this is where it gets complicated.  
5x2, '5x'2 (yes, those little marks are meant to be there) and '5x2 (I'm not going nuts honest). 3x4, '3x'4 (they're really meant to be there). '13x'R (ahh, my favourite weird het pairing), 1xR (I don't know if it's possible to go any more nuts than I am anyway).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys *sob*. I do however own the new costumes, Wufei's dragon symbol and the keystones.  
  
Notes: Righty. Quatre and Trowa have some explaining to do to themselves and Wufei decides that hunting them can wait as he has something better to do. Namely, Duo. Let the seduction begin!  
  
And from here on in, The world traveller Wufei will probably be   
referred to as Shenlong, because otherwise I'm going to give myself   
a nervous breakdown. And if anyone can think of Aliases for Trowa   
and Quatre to use, I'd be most grateful.   
  
-------------  
  
So what you're telling me, Quatre said incredulously, is that you're from a different reality and you're here because your version of Wufei is after your blood.  
  
The other Quatre nodded.  
  
They're both crazy, Quatre muttered under his breath.  
  
The other Quatre glared at him, still clutching his Trowa's arm as if afraid that he would be stolen. We are not crazy you idiot!  
  
I am not an idiot! Quatre protested, returning the glare his double was sending him.  
  
The other Trowa stood and crossed the room with a sigh, kneeling down in front of him. Ignore him, he said, gesturing to the other Quatre, he's got a headache so he's cranky.  
  
Hey! You're meant to be on my side Trowa.   
  
Trowa ignored him and continued looking at Quatre. We **are** telling the truth. If we were here to hurt you or were impostors, then we wouldn't be sitting here talking to you. And do you think we'd be so rational if we were insane?  
  
Quatre looked unsure. I suppose not... but still...  
  
I know how this must seem. I still find it strange myself, even after three years with my Quatre. But try and accept it. Please.  
  
Quatre hesitated for a long moment before inclining his head briefly. I'll try. Until and unless your claims are proved false.  
  
Trowa smiled. That's all I can ask for. He stood once more and returned to his seat, wrapping his arms around his own Quatre.   
  
There was an uncomfortable pause before Quatre spoke again. I... what should I call you? I can't keep calling you Trowa and Quatre. It will be too confusing, especially when my Trowa comes back.  
  
The other Quatre snorted. Why should we change our names to suit you?   
  
Trowa stroked his hair gently. It's only fair Quatre. We are visitors in their universe.  
  
I suppose, the other Quatre admitted grudgingly. Any suggestions?  
  
Well, I thi...  
  
The door opened and Trowa stuck his head in. Quatre? Here you are. He walked in and then stopped dead when he saw the doubles.   
  
Quatre stood and took his hand, leading him to sit on the sofa. Trowa. May I introduce the other Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he set out to explain exactly what was going on.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Duo felt the prickling on the back of his neck again as he sipped his coffee. It almost felt as though he were being watched, but he knew that shouldn't be possible. Preventers Headquarters was not bordered by any building tall enough to see into his window and no-one should be able to get inside without security clearance. It was unnerving to say the least. He shot another quick glance over his shoulder and then turned back to his computer.  
  
He looked up and smiled when the door opened and Wufei entered, although it was a little strained. Hey Fei. How was your meeting last night?  
  
Wufei grimaced. Not good I'm afraid. We'll probably have to continue tonight.  
  
Oh. Okay, Duo said softly, looking back at the report he was writing and forgetting about asking Wufei to go to the cinema with him.  
  
Ten minutes later, he stood, scooping up his coffee mug and heading to the door.  
Do you want a drink   
  
Wufei shook his head, not bothering to look up from the file he was reading and Duo left with a sigh.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Hidden in the corner of the room, Wufei seethed as he watched the way that his double was treating his precious Duo.   
  
_Idiot _he thought angrily. _You do **not **ignore Duo. You do **not** refuse to spend time with him to do work. You do **not **cancel dates for meetings. You don't deserve him!  
  
_A thought occurred to him and a slow smile curled his lips. The traitors could wait.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Duo watched the delivery boy carry in the huge bouquet with something akin to wistfulness and he looked over at Wufei, wishing that it was a romantic gesture from him. Lucky bastard, he muttered, cursing whoever it was the flowers were for.  
  
He was shocked when the delivery boy walked over to his desk. Duo Maxwell?  
  
Duo nodded, eyes wide as the boy handed him the flowers, a multitude of scarlet roses, and then left.  
  
Duo took a breath, shooting a glance once more at Wufei, wondering if he had misjudged him. Wufei was looking at him curiously as he checked the tag attached to the paper, reading it with a huge smile on his face.  
  
My little death,   
  
You are everything to me.  
  
Shenlong  
  
Duo flew across the room and grabbed Wufei in a hug, kissing him fiercely. Thank you. Thank you. They're beautiful   
  
Wufei pushed him away and frowned. What are you talking about Duo?  
  
The flowers and the note. It's so sweet   
  
Wufei scowled in the direction of the flowers. I didn't send you the flowers Duo.  
  
Duo's face fell and he took a step backwards.  
  
I didn't send any flowers. I don't know who did but it wasn't me.  
  
Duo's voice was small and he slumped in his chair once again. _I guess romance doesn't matter at the moment, since it isn't related to work, _he thought bitterly.  


  
*~*~*~*~*  
  


Stupid meetings, Duo growled under his breath as he stared despondently into his drink. It's not fair. He took a swig and then set the glass down on his coffee table again, glaring moodily at the roses in the vase on the mantelpiece.  
  
What isn't? a smooth, familiar voice asked from behind him.   
  
Duo half turned and saw Wufei leaning against the wall behind the sofa and wearing a strange black outfit.   
  
You could say that.   
  
Duo could almost hear the smile in the voice and he scowled. Don't make fun of me Fei. Did you finally decide that I was worth spending time with?  
  
You're always worth spending time with my beautiful Duo.  
  
Duo snorted and then frowned as he realised something. How did you get in? The door's locked and you don't have a key for the new locks.  
  
Wufei shrugged. I have my ways.  
  
Duo scowled. What happened to your precious meeting Wufei?  
  
Wufei smiled. Why would I be there when I could be with you, my little death?  
  
Well, you blew me off pretty quickly the other night.  
  
I didn't. He did. I would never do that to you.  
  
A look of confusion passed over Duo's face. Huh? What are you talking about Wufei?  
  
Wufei stalked forwards and came to stand just behind him, resting his chin against Duo's shoulder, making the braided man shiver. I will never hurt you, my Duo, he whispered, lips against Duo's neck, laying a soft kiss against the skin. I will never abandon you, or ignore you. Not like he does. I promise.  
  
Duo shivered again. You... you aren't Wufei... are you?  
  
Not exactly, Wufei breathed against his neck. But close enough. And I still love you.  
  
Duo pushed away reluctantly and stared him in the face. He looked like Wufei, exactly like him and the expression of love in his eyes was almost frighteningly intense. Who are you?  
  
Wufei smiled. I am Wufei. Just a different one.  
  
I don't understand, Duo whispered.  
  
Wufei stroked his hair. I'll explain it when I see you tomorrow, my little death.  
  
Comprehension dawned as he recognised the pet name. You sent me the flowers didn't you?   
  
  
  
Duo nodded, half dazed. They were lovely.  
  
I'm glad you like them. Before Duo could ask another question, Wufei kissed him gently. Until tomorrow my love. And then he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Title: I Would Follow You Across Worlds.  
  
Author: Zalia Chimera  
  
Archiving: Sure, just ask me 'kay.  
  
Pairings: Okay, this is where it gets complicated. 5x2, '5x'2 (yes, those little marks are meant to be there) and '5x2 (I'm not going nuts honest). 3x4,'3x'4 (they're really meant to be there). '13x'R (ahh, my favourite weird het pairing), 1xR (I don't know if it's possible to go any more nuts than I am anyway).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys *sob*. I do however own the new  
costumes, Wufei's dragon symbol and the keystones.  
  
Notes: Okay, well, there were going to be other characters here, I swear. But I  
think they must have missed the plane when I came back from holiday as whatever  
I wrote with them just wasn't right. *sigh*. So it's just Shenlong and Duo.  
  
  
--------  
  
Duo slipped his key into the lock and then paused for a long moment, debating whether he should enter. One part of him was screaming to leave, to go find Wufei and curl up watching old movies. But something drew him to Shenlong, the lure of having someone who would send him gifts for no reason... be there and never leave. And Wufei wasn't there. He was never there.  
  
The last thought made up his mind and he twisted the key almost violently and shoved open the door, stepping inside and dropping his bag on the floor.  
  
It took a moment for the room's appearance to register in his mind. When he had left that morning it had been... well, normal. A couch and a couple of chairs, a TV, a small table, some knick-knacks he'd acquired sitting around the fireplace. Normal. But now seemingly hundreds of candles burned throughout the room. His dingy greyish sofa was covered with a dark throw of what looked like velvet. Where his coffee table usually stood was another throw, this one richly embroidered with Chinese symbols; sitting cross legged in the centre was Shenlong.  
  
He looked up when Duo entered and a slight smile curved his lips. My little death, he whispered, beckoning Duo over. Duo shook his head, standing firm next to the door, even though the thought of joining him was appealing to say the least. He wasn't going to let the guy unbalance him this time.  
  
Tell me what is going on.  
  
Shenlong inclined his head slightly. Of course. But sit first. It would be churlish of me to stay like this while my beloved is not comfortable.  
  
I'm fine, Duo snapped, looking away from Shenlong's dark eyes.  
  
Shenlong stood gracefully and stalked towards him; Duo found himself following obediently as his hand was taken in a firm grip and he was led towards the throw. Shenlong said again, his voice soft and insistent.  
  
Duo did as asked and stared at the floor, fingering the soft material beneath him. *_Okay... can't let him do this to me... whatever the hell he is doing. Stay focussed.*_ He heard Shenlong shift but kept his eyes stubbornly on the ground. *_What the hell is wrong with me? I've survived torture that left me feeling less vulnerable than this!_*  
  
You wished to ask me something. The sound of Shenlong's voice drew his gaze upwards and he took a breath.  
  
Yes. Who the hell are you really?  
  
Shenlong shrugged. I told you. I am Chang Wufei. I am just a different Wufei from the one that you know.  
  
Duo glared. I really hate riddles y'know. Next question. **What the fuck is going on? **I get a bunch of flowers and suddenly some guy who looks exactly like my boyfriend starts trying to confuse me for no reason that I can see at all!  
  
So it wasn't subtle or eloquent. It got his point across and he'd been wanting to scream that all day.  
  
The dark haired man chuckled. I was always amazed at you ability to switch between such coarse language and your wonderful, powerful speeches. But as you wish. The simplest explanation would be, I suppose, that I am from another reality, another universe.  
  
*_Oh great,_* Duo thought, caught between wry humour and a stab of fear. *_He's a complete nut job._*  
  
Do not give me that expression my love. I am not, as you would so eloquently put it a nut job'.  
  
Duo's eyes widened.   
  
Shenlong almost laughed at the expression on Duo's face. To you it may seem strange, impossible even, but I assure you, in my world, it is--while not exactly common--well known about. There are some born who are able to cross the borders between worlds. Like walking through a door from one room to another. Or a corridor, depending upon how close the world is. And this one is very close to mine.  
  
*_I'm not hearing this. I am not hearing this,_* Duo thought. *_It's not real!_* That's impossible, he he said out loud. He unconsciously reached for his gun, kept at the small of his back. Before he could grasp the metal though, his arms were caught in a vicelike grip.  
  
How do you explain me then my little death? Shenlong hissed.  
  
You could be someone working for a terrorist group, trying to get close to me by pretending to be Wufei. Even to his own ears, the excuse sounded feeble.  
  
Shenlong raised one eyebrow. If I were, why would I use such an incredible story?  
  
Duo slumped in defeat. I don't know. This cannot be real!  
  
Shenlong pressed a finger to his lips. Of course it is real my little death.  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed and shoved himself away from the dark haired man, drawing his gun and releasing the safety. Oh yeah? Prove it.  
  
Shenlong sighed softly, then smiled, pulling two amber coloured stones from his pocket; he walked to the door and placed one on either side. He looked across at Duo and then placed his hand upon the handle, pausing a long moment before opening it.  
Come here Duo, he commanded.  
  
Duo walked warily towards him and gasped at what he saw. He squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment. It couldn't be real, it simply couldn't. But he opened his eyes again and there it was.  
  
*_This is ridiculous! I know this isn't really happening... I'm really locked up in a rubber room somewhere wearing the latest design in straightjacket fashion... Really I've just been knocked out and I'll wake up in Scythe during the war... This is not real!*  
  
_He took a tentative step forwards, crossing the threshold, stumbling as the heavy, damp heat hit him, almost too thick to breath. He reached out one trembling hand and touched the trunk of the nearest tree, feeling the rough, calloused bark beneath his fingertips and knowing that this had to be real. There just wasn't the technology to re-create somewhere with this clarity, and unless Shenlong had managed to have his house transported to Brazil in the space of ten minutes then...  
  
Almost regretfully he stepped away, and Shenlong quickly shut the door then slumped against it, breathing heavily and face pale. He smiled wanly at Duo. That was a little farther than I had intended. I hope it made my point.  
  
Duo nodded dumbly, still processing what was happening, a million new questions being dreamed up. So... why are you here Shenlong? And... why me? If you're another Wufei, then there must be another me. Why not him?  
  
A devastated expression crossed Shenlong's face and Duo could barely hear him when he next spoke. You were murdered. He looked at Duo, doing nothing to hide the raw expression of pain. Two of your greatest friends betrayed you and you were killed. His voice cracked. You died in Relena's arms and I couldn't save you!  
  
Suddenly, it didn't matter that he knew who Shenlong was, all he knew was that he was Wufei, and his Wufei, his Fei, was hurting and he wanted it to stop. Gently, he tugged Shenlong towards him, leading him to sit on the throw once more. Without thinking about it, Duo wrapped his arms around him, rocking him gently until Shenlong shrugged his arms away and sat facing him, all but a shadow of his pain hidden.  
  
When he finally seemed calm, Duo spoke softly. That's why you came to this world? For me? Because where you came from, I died?  
  
Shenlong nodded, then took Duo's hand in his own, running his thumb over it in tiny circles. I'm sorry for asking you, Duo whispered. I didn't mean to cause you pain.  
  
Shenlong shook his hand and a strange light entered his eyes. That's why I came here. To explain to you.  
  
His voice lowered, becoming husky and he leaned in towards Duo until their lips nearly touched. Of course, I did have another reason for being here tonight.  
  
Duo licked his lips nervously, startled at the sudden change in Shenlong's mood, but feeling strangely unwilling to move away. What was that?  
  
Shenlong smiled. Why... to seduce you.  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Title: I Would Follow You Across Worlds.   
  
Author: Shadow Sorceress a.k.a. Zalia Chimera   
  
Archiving: Sure, just ask me 'kay.   
  
Pairings: Okay, this is where it gets complicated. 5x2, '5x'2 (yes, those little marks are meant to be there) and '5x2 (I'm not going nuts honest). 3x4, '3x'4(they're really meant to be there). '13x'R (ahh, my favourite weird het pairing), 1xR (I don't know if it's possible to go any more nuts than I am anyway).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys *sob*. I do however own the new costumes, Wufei's dragon symbol and the keystones.   
  
Notes: Well, I just have to ask, what would general opinion be on having something along the lines of a 5x2x'5 in the literal sense of the word considering the story. I'm just curious 'cause I had the idea a while back.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
----------  
  
Duo awoke to the sensation of skin against his own. He let out a contented sigh and curled himself against the warmth at his front. The arm around him tightened, pulling him closer.  
  
He drifted between sleep and consciousness for a while--enjoying the pleasant sensation too much to give it up--until soft lips began laying teasing kisses across his body, flicking a tongue out to lap at his throat or tease a nipple into hardness, drawing a whimper from Duo's throat, before pressing firmly against Duo's own lips and drawing him into full awareness. Charcoal dark eyes stared back at him and the kiss was deepened, leaving Duo almost breathless when he broke away.   
  
Good morning, my little death.  
  
Duo whispered, the name feeling so right when he said it.   
  
A smile answered him and gentle fingers reached out to brush errant strands of hair from Duo's face before leaning in for another kiss which Duo returned eagerly.  
  
Mmmm, what a lovely way to wake up, Duo murmured when the stopped, running his fingers lazily across Shenlong's back.   
  
Shenlong raised one eyebrow. Only lovely'? Well, I must endeavour to make sure the morning improves then.  
  
A seductive smile appeared on Duo's lips. Sounds wonder...  
  
The sound of the phone ringing interrupted him and he glared in its general direction before beginning to push himself up.   
  
Shenlong caught his arm ina tight grip, pulling him down again. Ignore it.  
  
I can't. It might be important.  
  
Shenlong shrugged and refused to let go before kissing him thoroughly once more.  
  
Duo stood and then looked around for anything to wear. Unable to find his trousers and seeing that his shirt was currently being used as a pillow, his gaze lit upon the pile of clean washing that he hadn't quite gotten around to putting away. He grabbed a sheet and quickly wrapped it around himself toga style before heading across the room to answer the phone.  
  
He answered it to see Quatre staring blankly into empty space.  
  
Ummm, Quatre?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre tapped his fingers nervously against the tabletop as he waited for the call to connect, then shot a glance behind him to where Trowa was sitting with their doubles. His head was still reeling from the demonstration they had been given the other night, proving that the doubles were telling the truth. A wry smile crossed Quatre's face. Either that or that he was having a very long, very realistic hallucination.  
  
They had offered to let the doubles stay which had been accepted gratefully and they had settled in quickly. The names had taken a little longer, although less time than Quatre had feared. The other Trowa had quickly settled for Triton, explaining that it was his sister's nickname for him while the other Quatre had taken almost a full day to decide upon naming himself Sandrock after his beloved Gundam.  
  
Not everything had gone quite as smoothly though. Trowa and Triton had no problems getting along, they seemed to understand each other perfectly and without words, while Sandrock seemed taken by the whole idea of there being two Trowa's. Quatre and Sandrock however, did not get on. Somehow, they just seemed to rub each other the wrong way. No matter how friendly a conversation would start out, it would usually end in a blazing row and the whole situation was made worse by the fact that they could sense each other's anxiety and worry which made them worried which made the problem worse.  
  
It was another fight that morning that had prompted Trowa to make him find a few minutes of normalcy in the bizarre science-fiction story their lives seemed to have become. Which meant calling Duo to talk for a while.  
  
Quatre was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise the the phone had been answered until a voice came through.  
  
Ummm, Quatre? The sound of Duo's voice made him look towards the screen and Duo smiled. Glad you're listening. I was worried you'd fallen asleep for a moment.  
  
Quatre smiled at his friend. No, just thinking. Although with the length of time it took you to answer the phone, I was beginning to worry that something had happened to **you**.  
  
A faint blush appeared on Duo's face and Quatre raised an eyebrow, realising for the first time that all Duo was wearing only a sheet hastily tied to provide some kind of covering. **Has** something happened?  
  
Yeah... well... I... Duo stuttered before a soft voice called out from the somewhere behind the sofa.  
  
Duo? What is it?  
  
Duo turned to call over his shoulder. Quatre just rang.  
  
It was Quatre's turn to blush as Wufei appeared, leaning over the back of the sofa with a strange smile on his lips. Ah, Wufei... so sorry. I didn't realise... Duo you should have told me you were busy... I'll just go now.  
  
The screen went blank and Quatre leaned back into his chair with a sigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo stared at the blank screen for a moment, a wry smile crossing his face. *_I didn't know it was possible to turn that red._*  
  
He turned back to where Shenlong sat and his smile faded as the reality of what had happened hit him.   
  
He had slept with Shenlong.  
  
Even worse, he had slept with Shenlong when he was dating Wufei.  
  
*_Although,_* he though, slightly dazed, *_since they're really the same person does that even count? Damn I'm confused_!*  
  
What's wrong my love? Shenlong asked.  
  
Duo turned sharply to look at him. Nothing. I... just confused I guess.  
  
Shenlong cocked his head to one side in a gesture that was so familiar. Tell me?  
  
Duo smiled wanly. Don't get me wrong... last night was wonderful. But... I... I betrayed Fei... at least I think I did and now I'm not sure what to think or do or... or anything!  
  
Immediately, Shenlong was at his side, wrapping arms around him and holding him tightly. Is your Wufei here? Would he leave everything behind for you? Cross worlds for you? Kill for you? I would. I **will**. He may push you away, or ignore you. But I will not. I **love** you my little death. Remember that.  
  
Duo sighed against Shenlong's shoulder. It was the truth. He could feel it in every word Shenlong said. Shenlong was here, not Wufei. Wufei was never here. Wufei didn't love him. Shenlong did.  
  
Shenlong smiled as he stroked Duo's hair.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Title: I Would Follow You Across Worlds.   
  
Author: Zalia Chimera   
  
Archiving: Sure, just ask me 'kay.   
  
Pairings: Okay, this is where it gets complicated. 5x2, '5x'2 (yes, those little marks are meant to be there) and '5x2 (I'm not going nuts honest). 3x4, '3x'4(they're really meant to be there). '13x'R (ahh, my favourite weird het pairing), 1xR (I don't know if it's possible to go any more nuts than I am anyway).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys *sob*. I do however own the new costumes, Shenlong's dragon symbol and the keystones.   
  
Notes: Lots of Dorothy in this chapter. I hadn't really intended it when I started, but what the hell. Wufei explains why he's spending so much time working and ignoring Duo.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shenlong crouched low on the top of the wall as he surveyed the inner grounds of the house where his prey were. Getting inside the grounds had been pathetically easy; most of them were still open to the public as they had been for centuries, people could even drive through them! [1]  
  
Of course, the real security was near the house, and it was this that Shenlong was surveying. The wall was the first barrier, but it was old and had been weathered so much that there were plenty of hand and footholds; no need for a rope that could be spotted. He had been mildly surprised that there was no glass or razor wire at the top, but he assumed that there were certain laws about preserving old buildings as there were in his own world.  
  
The security guards posed little threat either. He could easily cast a small glamour to hide himself from their eyes. And if one should happen to see him...  
  
The security cameras were more of a problem. A glamour would not him from them and the computers were on a closed system so he could not hack in and tamper with the picture. Taking the cameras out was not a viable option either. It would alert the guards.  
  
He carefully observed the cameras through his binoculars for several minutes, before scribbling something down on the notepad he held. A smile of triumph crossed his face as he noticed a pattern in their movement that he could exploit.  
  
Finished with his observation, he returned the binoculars and notepad to his bag, dropping it to the ground and slipping down after it.  
  


*~*~*~*~*  
  


Wufei felt a stab of sorrow as he watched Duo work at his desk. His boyfriend had been unusually cold towards him, not using any of the usual nicknames or endearments. In fact, Duo had barely said ten words to him, and that included good morning'.   
  
And it hurt.  
  
It hurt even more later that day when Duo received another gift--a box of expensive chocolate truffles which were one of Duo's guilty pleasures-- and Wufei caught sight of the expression on his boyfriend's face; the soft expression of love that used to be for Wufei alone.   
  
A soft crunch' and a mildly painful sensation in his hand reached him and he broke away from glaring hatefully at the box of chocolates to glance at the crushed remains of his biro and brush a few slivers of plastic from his skin. He flicked its mangled remains into the bin before grabbing a new one from his desk drawer.   
  
Wufei stared blankly at the report he was reading for a moment, going over the same sentence several times before giving up as nothing about what it was saying sank in. He reached for his mug and grimaced as he took a sip of the liquid. He must have spent more time glaring than he had realised. The coffee was stone cold.  
  
With a soft sigh, Wufei stood and picked up the mug. He wouldn't get any work done in this state! He shot a glance towards Duo's desk as he passed, wondering if he should offer to fetch his boyfriend another drink, but gave up on that idea as Duo, seemingly oblivious to his presence, took a sip of his own coffee.  
  
He slumped against the wall next the the coffee maker when he reached it, rubbing his temples to try and ward off the headache he knew was coming.  
  
You look like shit Chang.  
  
Wufei looked up and shot a half hearted glare at Dorothy which just made her smirk. For a second he wondered whether she had been taking lessons on tact from Heero. It's hardly any of your business how I look _Catalonia_, he shot back.  
  
The blonde woman shrugged. Well, far be it from me to interrupt what is so obviously your private pity party.  
  
And what is that supposed to mean? Wufei said through gritted teeth.  
  
Oh nothing, she said lightly. Just that you are obviously depressed and sulking about something.  
  
I am not! Wufei said, the mantra of _I do not fight women _'repeating itself inside his head.  
  
Dorothy snorted. Of course not. Well, if you're here, maybe I should do something productive, like go and keep Duo company.  
  
Wufei snapped his head up to send her a vicious look. The thought occurred to him that maybe it was her who was sending Duo gifts, but then realised that it was ridiculous. She might send gifts but that wouldn't produce the happiness in Duo's expression. He was gay for heaven's sake!  
  
Dorothy smiled triumphantly. Ah-hah! I thought that would get a reaction from you. Something wrong in paradise?  
  
Wufei opened his mouth to deny anything of the sort then hung his head. Is it really that obvious?  
  
Dorothy's smile softened. Probably not to anyone else, but to me, yeah. Want to tell me about it?  
  
Wufei shrugged. I suppose. He took a breath. A couple of days ago someone sent Duo flowers. He loved them. Threw himself into my arms to thank me. But they weren't from me. And he looked so hurt when I told him, as though he was a puppy I'd just kicked. He clenched his fists. And then today he practically ignored me all morning. Then he got another gift and the expression his face... I thought it was one that was only for me. And to see him using it for someone else... He swallowed and barely noticed when Dorothy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
There was silence for several moments before Dorothy spoke again. Well... perhaps you need to think about why something as simple as a gift would get such a reaction.  
  
Wufei frowned. I thought you were supposed to be helping.  
  
I am. I wouldn't be helping if all I did was told you how terrible it was and how bad I feel for you. Any ideas?  
  
Wufei thought for a moment. I don't know. It's something stupid, frivolous. I thought that our relationship was based on something more solid than that.  
  
Dorothy sighed. Chang, I know where you came from, things were different, so I suppose I can't really blame you, but I do think you need to realise that relationships aren't as simple as you seem to think.  
  
Wufei looked at her suspiciously. What do you mean?  
  
I've learned enough about you culture to know that arranged marriages were the norm. You didn't have the same... ah... courtship rituals I guess you could call them. I expect that on your colony, you knew who you would be married to and love didn't even have to come into it. The relationships were mostly built on a shared sense of duty and honour.  
  
Wufei nodded to confirm what she had said.  
  
Well, we Europeans and, I guess, Americans, are very different. We're insecure. We need the reassurance that we're wanted, that someone is thinking about us. A gift is a nice way of doing that.  
  
Wufei's expression turned horrified. I... I never even considered that Duo might like that sort of thing!  
  
Well, now you know. Of course, she said casually, it would probably work even better if you spent some time with Duo once in a while. Outside work I mean.  
  
I do!  
  
Dorothy raised one eyebrow. Ah, so you've mastered the long sought after art of being in two places at once?  
  
What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Chang, for the last couple of months, hell... practically since you joined the Preventers, you've been here late nearly every night! It's ridiculous!  
  
You do the same! You're always still here when I leave!  
  
Dorothy lowered her eyes. Well... maybe I have a reason. And I'm not the one with a boyfriend.  
  
There was a long silence before Wufei spoke, voice barely above a whisper. I do have a reason.   
  
He took a deep breath and began to speak. I fucked up, Dorothy. I helped an eight year old and her megalomaniac grandfather try to destroy everything we had fought for because I was scared. I managed to convince myself that I was doing it for a reason, that I was showing the world how hollow the peace was. A bitter smile twisted his lips. That I was fighting injustice.  
  
He swiped a hand across his eyes. But I wasn't and I knew it. I was doing it because I was too fucking scared to put the past behind me and because I didn't know how to stop fighting. He laughed shortly. How selfish can you get? I helped start another war because I couldn't stop fighting.  
  
Understanding dawned in Dorothy's mind. So this... all the late nights and weekends is because you feel guilty? You're trying to make up for joining Barton?  
  
Wufei nodded then looked sideways at her. How come you know so much about motivations all of a sudden?  
  
Dorothy smiled weakly. Why do you think I spend so much time here? It's not as though I need the money. She sighed and slumped against the wall. No, I screwed up too. I betrayed the only real friend I ever had because I was a warmongering bitch. I have my own sins to atone for.  
  
A grin crossed Wufei's face. We're a fine pair aren't we?  
  
Dorothy chuckled softly. Absolutely. A psychologist would probably have a field day with us. She turned serious again. Look, Chang...  
  
Call me Wufei. I think that admitting the deep dark secrets of my soul to you means that you can use my given name.  
  
Wufei then. You obviously adore Duo. You give him sickeningly sweet looks whenever you think no-one's watching. Just... do something. Don't let whoever it is take him away from you. Making up for past mistakes is all very well, but it shouldn't mean that you lose a chance at happiness.  
  
Wufei glanced at the blonde woman with new respect in his eyes. I'll sort something out. But the same goes for you Dorothy. Maybe you should pay Relena a visit sometime. I know she asked about you at our last get together when you didn't turn up. She seemed upset that you hadn't come.  
  
Dorothy looked truly shocked at this statement. I didn't want to intrude. I thought she'd only asked me out of courtesy.  
  
Another agent arrived beside the coffee machine and their discussion time was over. Both said soft good-byes before heading back to their respective desks.  
  
  
[1] Chatsworth House in Derbyshire, England; a quite well known stately home. There is literally only a barbed wire fence to cross to get into the grounds (of course it's easier to just go through the gap for the footpath) and you can drive straight through and very near the house. I figured if Quatre owned it, he'd probably like to keep things like that, and only have a lot of security nearer the actual house.


End file.
